


A Moment

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Actually this may be not specifically hetalia and not limited to f/m relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: Random. I was actually picturing 2P!Canada (I love him so much), but you may imagine any fictional character you want. Also, not necessarily have to be a Hetalia character, and F/M relationship. I just want to stick with my tags.I am just suddenly sad right now, so i'm sorry if this is not a feel-good fic.





	A Moment

It is not the lovely sight of the swaying wild flowers of the field that I miss. Well, that, too, but it is not just that. It is the scent of their exposed petals, the buds, and even the wilted ones carried by the wind caressing our senses as our fingers intertwine.  
It is the heat on our cheeks much hotter than the rays of an early afternoon sun when we steal glances at each other at the same time.  
It is the savouring of each step we take as we observe the tiniest details of the soil and rocks lining the trail to somehow calm our silently racing heartbeats.  
It is the contented smile we give each other when our eyes meet again. I see my reflection in your eyes. The way the stray strands of your hair frame your handsome face, I can never forget.  
It is all of these that I miss, and everything else that we may share after that. For you are never here.  
At least not outside my head.  
You,  
we  
are always just an imagination. My imagination.  
I miss all of these. For I am growing up. I am growing up and realizing more that I have spent too much time inside my head to spend time with you.  
I miss you, though we have never even really met.

And so, I shall close my eyes again. I miss your smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Random. I was actually picturing 2P!Canada (I love him so much), but you may imagine any fictional character you want. Also, not necessarily have to be a Hetalia character, and F/M relationship. I just want to stick with my tags.  
> I am just suddenly sad right now, so i'm sorry if this is not a feel-good fic.


End file.
